He's The NightWalker
by poisonoustouch
Summary: When NightWalker is rescued by SHIELD Agent's Black Widow and Hawkeye, both the NightWalker's and Widow's past come haunt them back. Nightwalker & OCs own by writer(me) Avengers and SHIELD Agents own by Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my OC's point of view before he become's NightWalker. Some of these words will be in Russian, don't worry the translations are going to be down at the bottom. Please leave reviews.

* * *

"I can't believe we got stuck on this mission. It's negative 35 degrees and still dropping lower." A man by the fire complained as he rubbed his covered hands together to keep himself warm. Emerging out of the shadows, a figure, chuckling lightly as the elder man's complaint. Face souring he turned towards the figure rolling his eyes. "Oh Serge, you do always like to complain if the mission doesn't involve beautiful foreign women, or even women from the local taverns." The man Serge frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, but let out a slight laugh as well. "Ah, but the warmth of a woman is what I need right now, not babysitting the front door from intruders. He turned away from the fire and looked at the clearing in front of them. "Now old friend," the shadow voice came into the light and patted his old friend and mentor on the back, "it's not all that bad." Serge shook his head and looked at the young man before him. "Deyman, you..." before he could finish the sentence a voice came into both the men's ears yelling orders, " Оповещений. Они ворвались в комнату. Все сотрудники должны немедленно уехать." The elder agent pressed his finger to the com reporting back. Turning to his partner he groaned, "Damn it kid."

* * *

"What are you doing here? You don't… Ah!" the guard shriek as his hands flung to his eyes. Eyes burning from being peppered spray by the intruder, the guard scrunched up into a fetal position as the intruder smirked. Heals clicking on the title floor as the figure began to head to the targeted room. "Нашел вас." The smirk grew on the figure's lips.

Kicking the double doors wide out the assailant pulled out the pistols strapped to their hips and held them out towards the men and women at work in the room. Eyes scanned the area, watching a security officer charge towards toward them, pulling the trigging, and sinking one round into his abdomen. The man stumbled forward towards the ground, falling dead. The others in the room raced away in fear, yelling and screaming towards the exit, towards their freedom. More shots were fired, but in warning.

Placing the pistols back into their holsters the assailant moved towards a computer mainframe, placing a usb into the port as they began typing different codings and words pulling data into the small port.

Deyman took steps two by two, climbing up the emergency stairway towards the computer mainframe room. As he made it up towards the last landing he could hear a hoard of footsteps coming towards him. Pulling his weapon out as the hoard moved closer he could hear screams of fear. Moving to the side he watched as scientist, interns, and workers race towards safety. Deyman grabbed a woman's arm pulling her towards him. "What happened up there?" He questioned the woman. " Женщина в черном. Убитый охранник." Her words rushed together. He looked passed the terrified woman and specifically told her to get everyone out of here. She nodded her head but yelled to him, "Be safe Мой сын." He finished his ascend moving quickly, yet quietly towards the doors.

Placing his hand on the door, weapon still drawn out towards the back of the intruder. "Hands where I can see them." He ordered extended his arm out ready to take the shot.

The figure didn't move, they kept on typing away at the mainframe. "I said hands where I can see them!" He spoke with authoritative words. The intruder turned towards him, piercing green eyes glaring and annoyed that they were interrupted. "Going to shoot, then shoot." The voice spoke, tempting the man. Pulling the safety back his eyes landed on theirs, she was just a woman, how could she do all of this.

"Scared? Thought so." She smirked and turned back to the computer. Hand moving out to end the program but the clicking sound of a firing weapon caused her to stand still. A warning shot close to her hand. "Seems you do have balls." She purred. Moving her hand towards her hip, eyes locked onto the man in front of her. "But so do I." Tossing a throwing knife towards the weapon in his hand, watching it collide with the tile ground.

Deymand hissed in pain as the blade of the knife scrapped the top of his knuckles. As his weapon dropped to the ground he moved with speed towards the woman tackling her to the ground away from the computer before she could grab important documents. "Who are you?" He demanded, pinning her to the floor.

"Frisky aren't we." The woman grinned as she struggled under him to get lose. "I'm no one of importance." As she spoke, she lifted her head and collided hers with his causing Deyman to lose his grip and being pushed off.

"Nice try." The woman stood, but was pulled down by Daymen, as his hand gripped her ankle. Glaring down at him the woman kicked her heal towards his head, making contacted with his jaw. Yelling in pain he let go of her.

Standing on his feet, ignoring the pain, he pulled out the second pistol from his ankle holster, pulling back the safety. "Your really think that thing is going to stop me?" She asked spinning on her heal and kicking him in the sternum, stumbling back and dropping the weapon.

Gasping for air to enter his body after the kick he locked up towards her, reaching out trying to grab the pistol to defend him. Pulling out a second knife the woman took action and protect herself, digging the knife deep into the man's face leaving a parting gift for him. He screamed out in pain as blood dripped from the left side of his face. He looked up at her barley able to see anything out of his left eye, and then everything went into darkness.

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated.

Russian Translations

1. Alerts. They burst into the room. All employees must leave immediately.

2. Found You

3. The Woman in Black. slain security guard

4. My son


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OC's Point-of-view

* * *

"How long does it take to get a cup of coffee?" an angry and freezing agent grumbled pulling down the ushanka over his ears. "I can't believe I'm stuck on watch duty, no scratch that BABYSITTING duty." he grumbled. "You do know you complain like an old woman." the sound of a man's voice made the young agent jump. "Jeez Serge, you're going to give me a heart attack one day." Serge laughed and handed the kid his drink. "Mishe, you really need to learn to be patient, plus you are too young for that," he added commenting about the heart attack remark, "plus, it should be me worrying about that since you do crazy shit to make this old geezer have a stroke!" boomed Serge as he took a large gulp of the coffee in his hands. "But then again, you always make me worry too much." his voice fell grim thinking about what happened many years ago. Mishe looked over at the old man and saw a feature he had hoped to never witness on his dear mentor's face, guilt, mixed with pain and sadness. Mishe had only know Serge for a few weeks but new a lot about the old man's past from other agents.

"What happened?" he asked wanting to know about the night that changed this entire organization forever. The silence was eerie as he waited for Serge to speak. He sighed heavily feeling older as he looked at the young recruit. "I didn't protect the one thing I promised to protect." he stared off into the dark. "The information chip?" he asked knowing that was what was stolen from the lab years ago. Serge shook his head, "My son."

* * *

-8 years ago-

"AH!" Deyman screamed and Serge froze hearing his partner's cries through the ear piece. "DEYMAN!" he ran down the hallway and to the near lifeless body that was mangled and covered in blood. "No. God please no. Don't you dare!" Serge cried out as he kneeled down to the side of his partner's body and pushing hard and fast on his breastbone. The other agents rushed in looking at the man they called leader and comrade. " черт побери someone get the damn ambulance and the aid kit!" he barked the orders as hot, angry tears threatened to pour over the rims over his lower lash line. Two other men came in and started to take over for Serge, as the one sent to get the first aid kit began bandaging the gash on Deyman's face.

Serge moved back to give the boys space to work, as he shuddered in anger and fear. His eyes are torn away when he hears a loud shriek from behind him and seeing the woman that Deyman had told to get out of there safely falling to her knees and crumble to a mess. Serge rushes to her and holds her close, rocking back and forth, patting the back of her head. "He can't die! He just can't die, not now, not ever." her words where barely audible from the fact she was sobbing. She looked up at Serge with pleading eyes. " Пожалуйста, не дать ему умереть. Не позволяйте наш сын умирает." she whispered to her husband. An agent standing off to the side took her by the arm and escorted her out, her words lingered to Serge, "Promise me."

* * *

-Present time-

"I waited there for over fifteen hours." Serge spoke looking down at his boots. "When the surgeon came out of the operating room he didn't even glance my way. That bastard just walked right past me and into the waiting room." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I lost my own son that night. Two years later Ania, my wife passed on from a hollow, broken heart." he chocked out, the tears streaming down his cheeks. Mishe looked at his mentor in shock and sadness, he had never known that Daymen was his son, he guessed nobody really did. Serge's shoulder's shook as he cried silently into the night. The young agent hesitated, but set his hand on the man's shoulder. He looked up, eyes red, puffy and no doubt sore and placed a hand on Mishe's cheek. "That is why I never let you do any other mission than sitting and watching from a far distance." Mishe nodded his head. "I don't want you to end up with the same fate." Serge barely said that in a whisper tone.

Time stood still as the two men sat in silence, neither one not knowing what to say. Mishe just took another sip of his cooled coffee, looking out towards the darkness, pass the trees and into the open space where their target was settling for the night. Mishe looked at the great building with jealousy and want of the warmth surrounding the man. That guy was probably thinking he was safe, but the man was wrong, he wasn't safe at all, that's why he was here babysitting him along with his mentor. He sighed looking at the castle like building that looked like it housed more than ten bedrooms, and twice the amount of bathrooms, plus Mishe could sworn this guy had an indoor swimming pool with a sauna.

This particular man supposedly had intel on what had happened all those years ago. It was believed that this was the man responsible for tracking and assassinating Daymen. Mishe's fists clenched around his coffee as he thought of him. Daymen was once his mentor, he was the sole reason he wanted to join this organization. He had began teaching Mishe everything he knew, every skill he possessed was a copy of his greatness. Mishe had been only fifteen when he was murdered. A lost that left him angry and filled with immeasurable pain.

Mishe turned to Serge hoping to pour some brightness on his grim thoughts when the alarm to their charge's house began sounding. Mishe watched the house for signs of intrusion as Serge was getting instructions from the other side at headquarters. "We need to get moving, but stay close. Do you understand?" Serge spoke with force in his tone looking straight down at the young agent. "Yes sir." Mishe nodded grabbing the pistol out of its home and running after Serge.

Bursting through the door, both men looked around and notice the guards from an earlier scouting unconscious at their feet. Serge kneeled down in front of the man closest to him and placed two fingers on the caradid artery. "This one is still alive. Just knocked out." Mishe nodded and moved around the room, checking on the others. "All alive as well. Looks like whoever was here had instructions to stun not kill." Mishe said glancing up at the spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

Holding the pistol at arms length and watching every corner, the two men looked in all the rooms on the second floor. "Clear." Mishe spoke into the ear piece in his left ear. "Moving to the third level." A second later a bone-chilling scream pierced the tense air. Mishe whipped around to look at his partner, who nodded stiffly for him to continue. Rushing up the second flight the two burst through the mahogany doors in time to see their charge collapse in a pool of his own blood. Serge rushed to the fallen man as Mishe surveyed the area quickly. His eyes caught the movement of a man, cloaked and running across the garage roof. "Oh no you don't" Mishe screamed. The figure paused and turned his shadowed face to the rookie before jumping. The figure spun as he free fell, his cloak fanning around him creating a pocket of air to cushion his fall as he landed in a crouched position then bolted away from the scene. On impulse, Mishe followed in hot pursuit, jumping not so smoothly onto the stone walkway below. He cursed as his ankle screamed in protest.

"Mishe stop!" Serge yelled running to the edge of the balcony and looking down at the scene below. It was a third-story drop and there was no way the two of them could get away without broken bones, but there they were running from each other. "Code 07342. Code 07342. Suspect is on foot, but I have eyes on him." Serge ordered.

"Stop!" Mishe yelled to the suspect catching up to him. He had a bruised ankle but he didn't let that bother him at all. Now caught up the hooded man he used his momentum to jump onto his targets back. The hooded man rolled Mishe off of his but Mishe was just a quick and swung at him the second his feet touched the ground. His opponent dodged and grabbed the rookie by his shoulders and brought his knee up to meet his groin. Mishe responded accordingly, gasping in pain and crumpling to the ground. The hooded man bolted, thinking he was in the clear.

Serge was already back out to the front of the house looking around for the right place to stop the guy. He smiled seeing the figure run right towards him. Pulling out his own weapon, a throwing knife that was given to him by his son, he smirked, "Not getting away from me this time." Throwing the knife just perfectly, it sunk in deep into the figure's left shoulder causing him to keel over in pain. "I've finally caught you, you son of a bitch." Serge wasted no time and approached the figure. He reached up, to the reveal the bastard that had murdered his son, but the figure surprised him with a steady punch to the jaw. Serge backpedaled with the force of the punch, the figure used this to his advantage and kicked the elder man's feet from under him before sprinting into the trees.

"Serge!" Mishe ran towards his partner and knelt down to help the man up. "Everything alright? What happened?" he asked a million questions hoping the man was okay. "He got away. The bastard got away again." Hot tears slid down his face. Mishe looked off into the woods sighing as he lost sight of the intruder.

The figure pulled out the knife and threw it to the ground. Growling in pain the figure brushed off his wound for now and continued the path into the woods following his mental note on where his pick up would be. Finding the spot, the vehicle silently roared to life as he approached. Tiredly, the figure slid into the passenger seat. He turned slightly, facing the man he worked for. White teeth viciously smiled back at him, all other features concealed. "You did good work my boy." The other man commented with a sinister sneer as he reached up and gripped the hooded man's wound. The figure tensed in pain, gritting his teeth but not protesting. The other man's grin widened as he sunk his thumb into the bleeding wound. The hooded figure grunted in pain and turns his head up just as the moon broke through the trees, highlighting his face and revealing the scar that haunted his features. It ran down the entire left side of his face, slashing from his hairline, through his eyebrow and eye and ending at his jaw. A permanent fixture across his face; defining who he was. The other man chuckled casually. "Good work indeed."

* * *

Russian Translate. Next Chapter will be Natasha before she becomes Black Widow.

Dimmit

don't let him die. Do not let our son die


End file.
